GOTU (Ch 3: Another Universe
Chapter 3: Another Timeline & Another Change (Boom) After the three ships disappeared and reappeared again the same ocean,everyone was back on the ship. Everyone was confused."Well that was strange."Jess said still confused as everyone else,Erik had one question,"Are we back?" "I don't thank so grandpa...Look!"Erik looked at the sky and saw owls extending their talons,crashing into one another violently. Everyone looked on,watching the owls clash like it was like a play. "Wait!I know this!"Ezylryb yelled making everyone look at him."This is the battle where...Lil died!"Analysis only stared before walking towards the door to the outside."Where you going Analysis?"Breanna asked in a worried stare. "I don't know but if this is exactly that battle,I am going to find out."Jenny flew infront of Analysis blocking his way."Brother...Don't go risking your life just to get yourself killed." "That is why your not going alone!"Connor flew beside him."If your going to go help out,I am going as well."Jenny,and Drive joined. "Daddy!Don't go!"Irena ran to hug her talon."Don't worry Irena,I'll get back to you."Everyone went to the helicopter while the four snowy owls were getting ready."Be safe out there."Alissa and Analysis hugged before both the males took off from the ship. Meanwhile the other Ezylryb was looking out the corner of his eye,Lil was spiraling downward until she slammed into the water."No!Not my Lil!"He raced for the owl who driven the ice dagger into her. Below The helicopter took off in search for the downed owl,Lil flying with them."Lil...Do you remember how long you were able to hold out above the surface before drowning?" "I say 20 seconds the least." "Oh Guin!It's already been 10 seconds!We got to hurry!" Meanwhile the other Lil was struggling as the waved crashed around her. Up above the battle raged on,her blood spilled from her body as she pulled out the ice dagger. Her lungs were filled with sea water and her own blood. Worse of all, her feathers were beginning to drag her down. Just as it looked like she was about to go under,a blinding flash of light surrounded her,with a loud chopping sound. "We found her!"Jack gave the thumbs up to Erik,Mumble,Gloria and Bo. All of them dropped into the waves. Erik andBo were the first one to reach the owl,just as she went under. Both of them made a quick move,swimming under the owl and pushing her back up."Name's Erik and Bo,We're here to rescue you."Lil couldn't reply as she stopped breathing. "She stopped Breathing!"Mumble yelled,quickly Carl lowered a basket into the water,bringing the owl in. Up above the other Ezylryb say a owl about to jump on him. All of a sudden four snowy owls appeared and sliced the owl's feathers. The owl lost balance and began to spiral out of control,never to be seen again. "You alright Lyze!" "What are you?How do you know me?" "Long story."Ezylryb looked down and saw Lil being lifted out of the water by strange birds."What in the name of Glaux?" "Relax...Just focus on what is happening." As the three owls fought,Ifghar and Gragg were shocked as they watched the Lil was pulled into the strange flying machine. The owl dived on it ready to extend his talons. Meanwhile Lil and Ezylryb knew that he was coming,"I said that I wouldn't fight again after Lil died...but looks like I got to do this."They flew out the door greeting them,messing up their attempted attack. Both the owl and the snake became more shocked to see who the owls were."Lil!Lyze!" "You know you shouldn't have betrayed us." "I only did it because I wanted a mate!" "You know how it should come down." "Stay away from him or I'll put my fangs into you!"Gragg threatened showing his two teeth. "Goodbye,Brother." With said,all of a sudden Ifglar vanished. Both of the owls looked around."What in the name of Glaux!?Where is he!?"They saw nothing but the waves rise and fall. Back with Erik,the situation was different. Carl was attempting to revive the other Lil."Erik!Mumble!Jordan!I need you three to slow the bleeding." "Right!" Another Doctor stick on the IV and the heart monitor to the owl."No Pulse!" Back on the ship,Alissa could tell that everything was about to fall apart. Analysis,Connor,Drive,Jenny and Ezylryb continued to fight. Alissa both knew that in order to keep everything going smooth,she had to sing,She turned on the tag on her talon. (Alissa)Can you lay your life down, so a stranger can live? Can you take what you need but take less than you give? Could you close everyday without the glory and fame? Could you hold your head high when no one knows your name? That's how legends are made, at least that's what they say Her singing broadcasted throughout anyone else who had a tag or radio. Analysis knew what she was singing,it was their heartsong. he joined in as he continued to fend off owls. (Analysis)We say goodbye but never let go We live, we die 'cause you can't save every soul Gotta take every chance to show that you're the kinda owl Who will never look back, never look down and never let go (Alissa)Can you lose everything, you ever had planned? Can you sit down again and play another hand? Could you risk everything for the chance of being alone? Under pressure find the grace or would you come undone? That's how legends are made, at least that's what they say? (Analysis&Alissa)We say goodbye, but never let go We live, we die 'cause you can't save every soul Gotta take every chance to show that you're the kinda owl Who will never look back, never look down and never let go The heart monitor began to beep,"I am getting a pulse!"Carl just kept performing CPR knowing that it was helping a lot. The penguins just kept their flippers over the wound until the doctor took over. Never let go, never let go, never let go Gotta take every chance to show that you're the kinda owl Who will never look back, never look down and never let go We say goodbye but never let go We live, we die but you can't save every soul Gotta take every chance to, show that you're the kinda owl Who will never look back, never look down and never let go Will never look back, never look down and never let go Never let go, never let go, never let go The other Lil began to cough up water and blood from her beak. Erik,Bo,Jess and Flora smiled."You did it Carl!"Everyone else on the Jefferson and in the sky also smiled."That's it!Breath!"The whiskered screech continued to cough as the helicopter landed on the ship,Ezylryb and Lil landed after. Doctors came out of the ship to carry the other Lil away on a stretcher."That makes one more owl that is saved."Analysis,Connor,Drive,Jenny and the other Ezylryb touched down on the deck. "Well my other self,how does it feel?" The two looked at each other."Strange but frightening at the same time." "Guys you mid if we explain ourselves to the newcomers here?"Erik told the other Ezylryb what was happening between their universes."So you see why their are two of you?" "Yeah I see..." "I am going to explain how we are going to split you guys up so we don't get confused with one another." ---- How this is going to work for you readers is,If you don't know there are two universes. How it is going to work will be shown below,I guess you get the idea. (1) - First Ezylryb (2) - Second Ezylryb ---- "Erik,you got a minute?"Erik turned his attention to Ezylryb(1),"Yeah...What is it?" "Erik!You won't believe what me and Lil saw up there...I saw Ifghar vanish without a trace."Everyone looked at Lyze liked he was crazy but they understood very quickly."Don't you think that had something to do with us?"Mumble asked just before the ship began to make hisses again. "Oh no!Not again!" (Boom) Next: GOTU (Ch 4: Meeting the Band) Previous: GOTU (Ch 2: Resolving Broken Hearts) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters